Passing The Torch
by Apollo199199
Summary: When Lucifer kills Gabriel, one angel will finally emerge from the shadows to enter the playfield.
1. Prologue

_**DISCLAIMER: DO NOT OWN SUPERNATURAL! **_

**TITLE:** Passing the Torch

**SUMMARY:** When Lucifer kills Gabriel, one angel will finally emerge from the shadows to enter the playfield.

**TIMELINE: **Set at the end of "Hammer of Gods" after Gabriel dies and Lucifer leaves the hotel.

**AUTHOR'S NOTE:** After that heart-breaking episode and what happened to dear Gabriel, I felt like he needed a proper mourning, so this story is written in tribute to Gabriel the archangel. Flashbacks are in italics. Sam and Dean will gain new allies, and Lucifer will face a showdown. These are just things to look forward to. This is my first venture into the Supernatural fandom, so I hope I do the characters justice. Comments and critiques are more than welcomed, but flames will be ignored.

* * *

**PROLOGUE:**

The figure took slow deliberate steps into the room, its short golden blond hair shines like a ring of halo, its sapphire blue eyes gazing intensely at the body lying on the ground, its mood somber and solemn. It recognizes what it sees, an angel murdered, an angel no longer in existence. It sees the ashen wings spread out across the floor. It sees the body lying motionless with no life and grace. It can sense the hollowness and emptiness of this room where once was filled with blinding light and power. It knew who killed this magnificent angel. It knew the creature who had turned his back on family. There should be no forgiveness for killing a brother. That is why Lucifer, the morning star, the one God had once loved and still loves the most, will never find his way back home.

It knelt down next to the body, its hand reached out gently and brushed away a stray strand of hair. Through its eyes, love, care, and compassion shine brightly. It leaned down close and placed a kiss onto the dead angel's forehead, its eyes closed in mourning and grief. Opening them again, tears could be seen in the figure's light eyes, eyes filled with not only sadness but hiding a seething anger. Within seconds, the figure stood up, eyes still gazing down at the fallen angel. With the wave of a hand, the archangel knife that was buried into chest of the murdered angel appeared into the figure's hand.

"Goodbye my brother."

The figure whispered and with the wave of another hand, a glowing orb of energy enveloped the body lying motionless on the ground. And when the light finally faded, the body was gone, it was as if the dead angel had not been there at all.

Gazing one more time at the ground where the body had once been, the figure turned and walked out of the room, the archangel knife held tightly in its grasp. It now has a mission to do, a promise to fulfill. One brother to save, one brother to convince, one brother to avenge, and one brother to stop.

Gabriel the beloved archangel may be gone, but not in vain. The torch has now been passed. The legacy will carry on.

* * *

**Who is this figure? What will happen? And what was the promise? Next chapter, the mysterious figure meets Sam and Dean, and brings along an unexpected guest.**

_To find out more, please review!!!!_


	2. A Mysterious Intruder

**DISCLAIMER: DO NOT OWN SUPERNATURAL! **

**TITLE:** Passing the Torch

**SUMMARY:** When Lucifer kills Gabriel, one angel will finally emerge from the shadows to enter the playfield.

**TIMELINE: **Set at the end of "Hammer of Gods" after Gabriel dies and Lucifer leaves the hotel.

**AUTHOR'S NOTE:** Thank you for those who reviewed!! This chapter Dean and Sam gets a surprise and meet a new friend! Just what kind of help will the Winchester boys receive? Once again if there are flashbacks, they will be in italics and please keep on reviewing!

* * *

**CHAPTER ONE: A Mysterious Intruder**

He was falling, and he could not stop. His wings did not listen. He was paralyzed and could not move. Just falling, and screaming. He could hear screams, but whether they are of other angels or himself, he did not know. Time ceased to exist, the world ceased to exist. There was nothing but himself falling through the air.

And just as suddenly he was on the ground. He could feel the blades of grass against his hand, his vessel's hand. He slowly opened his eyes and was met by a blinding light. He winced and tried to move away but his limbs did not listen to him. This light, he knew this light, it was familiar.

The light faded to reveal a pair of unnatural blue eyes gazing down at him with a curious expression. He thinks he should know this figure, but his mind seemed to be out of synch with the rest of his body. Nothing was cooperating with his commands. He could only watch as the blue eyed figure knelt down, a hand reached out and placed on his chest.

The last thing he remembers before black oblivion were the gentle words, "Rest Castiel…"

* * *

Grumpy was not a word one would use to describe Dean Winchester, no way, he could never be grumpy. Rude, smart-ass, sarcastic, and arrogant maybe, but never grumpy. He could only be frustrated, grumpy was for five year olds throwing temper tantrums. And Dean Winchester would never throw temper tantrums, except right about now.

It has been two weeks since that day at the warehouse where Zachariah had been killed by Dean and Adam was trapped inside that room, it has been four days since Gabriel was killed by Lucifer, and through all this time Castiel was still no where to be found. And the mission against the horsemen wasn't coming along any better. Dean figured he had a right to be grumpy for a change. God knows where Cas is, was he hurt? Did he knew about Gabriel?

Dean knew since the last time they had seen each other, Cas was nearly at rope's end. Knowing that Lucifer had killed Gabriel and having to face that alone out there somewhere possibly hurt cannot be a good thing. And anyways, Dean was getting downright worried. Cas was too important, if they lost him, then chances are none of them would be living through this nightmare.

He paced back and forth in the small crappy hotel room, trying to think of more places Cas could possibly be.

"Look Dean, just give it a rest for a bit okay?" Sam had spoken up from his position on the couch, a laptop propped up on his lap, "You pacing around is not gonna help us find Cas any faster. Maybe you should get some rest. Freshen up."

"No."

A simple refusal was able to shut Sam up, well, to be honest, Sam wasn't looking for arguments either. He knew Dean had been wired up since Cas had disappeared, it was only natural that Dean would fret and worry to death about the angel who had risked way too much for them to succeed. Hell, even Sam himself was worried what might have happened. Of course he tried to avoid those worst case scenario and could only hope that no demons had gotten their hands on Cas, that would be worst than the world ending.

A cell phone ring caused both the Winchester brothers to jump before Dean answered the call, "Bobby what's up? Wait what? How do…"

But before he could even finish the sentence, Dean, Sam, and their belongings, including the Impala, had appeared outside of Bobby's house.

The brothers looked at each other in shock before Dean realized that Bobby was yelling at him through the phone, "No yeah, we're here."

Without another word, the brothers raced into Bobby's house and into the room that Bobby had many times been used as their meeting place. The brothers gasped at seeing Castiel, bloodied, dirty, and unconscious on the bed near the window. Bobby sat close by in his wheelchair, looking a bit shook up himself.

"What?" Dean managed to gasp out.

"You must be Sam and Dean Winchester."

Heads turned sharply at the unfamiliar voice, there was no question, it was a simple statement, and the brothers had no doubt their names were already known. But while that wasn't shocking, the figure standing before them was.

A blond haired blue eyed boy of no more than 12 years old stood there dressed in a grey t-shirt, jeans, a black leather jacket, biker boots, and wearing a cross necklace, looked on at them all with a very unnerving gaze.

"Who the hell are you!" Dean stated harshly, he was really tired of mysterious people showing up whenever they felt like it.

The boy didn't look anymore effected by Dean's harsh tone, blue eyes travelled between Castiel laying on the bed to Bobby and the brothers.

"I am Elijah." The child stated calmly, "And I need your help to stop my brother Lucifer."

* * *

**Cas is back!!!! YAY!**

**So who is Elijah? And how will he fit in with Team Free Will? What will the boys learn more about this mysterious Elijah? Did he save Cas? Was he the one who said goodbye to Gabriel? All will be revealed soon!**

_Please review!!_


	3. Elijah's Tale

**DISCLAIMER: DO NOT OWN SUPERNATURAL! **

**TITLE:** Passing the Torch

**SUMMARY:** When Lucifer kills Gabriel, one angel will finally emerge from the shadows to enter the playfield.

**TIMELINE: **Set at the end of "Hammer of Gods" after Gabriel dies and Lucifer leaves the hotel.

**AUTHOR'S NOTE:** Thanks again for those who reviewed!! Now we learn who Elijah is! Once again if there are flashbacks, they will be in italics and please keep on reviewing!

* * *

**CHAPTER TWO: Elijah's Tale**

Dean Winchester didn't trust any angel as far as he can throw them, which, let's be honest, wouldn't be very far if by any indication of his last confrontation with Cas. He could count on one hand the number of angels he trusted, Cas being the one he trusted the most, and probably followed by Gabriel. But then again, it's not like anyone can blame him after his numerous disastrous and often life-threatening encounters with the so called Angels of the Lord. Uriel and Raphael wanted to smite them where they stood, Anna ended up trying to kill the Winchester parents, Zachariah went after Sam and Dean like a bloodhound, and let's not even forget Michael and Lucifer's mission to make the brothers into their meat-suits.

Is it any wonder that he was staring at this blue eyed child standing across from him with suspicion. The kid was obviously an angel, after all, he called Lucifer a brother. But just who's side he's really on, that was questionable, for all Dean knew, the boy was another angel who wants him to say yes to Michael.

"If you're here for Michael, you can tell him to shove it up his ass." Dean declared loud and clear with a hint of anger.

Dean saw the kid, or rather the angel Elijah's eyes darkened just for a brief moment at the mention of Michael's name before hearing him speak, voice rather strained, almost as if holding something back, "I'm not here for Michael. I'm here for Gabriel. He told me to find you."

To say Dean was speechless would be an understatement. He thought Gabriel dying to save them and sending them after the Horsemen would be the extent of his contribution to their little Team Free-Will campaign. He never thought that Gabriel would even get the chance to send another angel to come to their aid, obviously he had underestimated the archangel. Really he shouldn't, Gabriel was the Trickster after all, of course he would have more than a few back-up plans up his sleeves. \

Speaking of Team Free-Will, Cas chose at that moment to make a noise. Dean and Sam immediately rushed to his side hoping he would wake up, but no luck. Cas mumbled something incoherently before falling silent and still again.

"What the hell happened to you, Cas…" Dean whispered to no one in particular.

"It's the banishing sigil…"

Dean nearly jumped out of his skin hearing the suddenly close voice, clearly Cas isn't the only angel to have personal space issues.

"A normal sigil would banish away any surrounding angels…" Elijah continued on calmly, not effected by Dean's slight movement, "but because Castiel used himself as the sigil, he could not escape the symbol carved onto his own chest, therefore he was constantly being teleported to random locations across the world. That's why you couldn't find him all this time. This is the first time any angel has ever done something like that."

That does it, when Cas wakes up, Dean really needed to have a talk with their favorite angel about dangerous experimentations and self-sacrificing tendencies. Although truth be told, Dean knew he was the reason Cas had turned to such a dire plan. It wasn't like Dean had given the angel much hope or choice. Dean had messed up, and he really needed to get this straight with Cas before all this end of the world crap is done with. Cas is a good friend, Cas had come through for them time and time again, if anything, Dean at the very least owed the rebellious angel a good explanation for his actions.

"He's okay you know…" Dean hears Elijah's voice speak again, "He just needs rest, right now he's very weak."

Maybe it was the face of a child or those soulful blue eyes, but Dean found himself believing in Elijah's words even though he has every reason to distrust the angel. Although the whole time he had not try to kill or threaten them yet, which was always a very good thing in Dean's book, or maybe he was just very patient.

"Elijah…Elijah…" Bobby spoke up for the first time that night, his gruff voice sound like he was trying figure something out, "I got it. Angel of Innocence, guardian for young children and those who die young. That's you right, kid?"

The boy nodded his head before answering back, "Yes, and creating the Tree of Life in Heaven."

"Woah wait, Tree of Life?" Sam looked up suprised, "Seriously? Actual life force as in bringing back the dead and healing?"

"Yes…" Elijah seemed reluctant to talk all of the sudden, "But before you ask, I can't use my powers. If I do, Lucifer will find me. I promised Gabriel I would stay out of sight until the time is right. Interfering with Castiel may have already gotten Lucifer's attention. I must be careful or else we would all be in danger."

Bobby, Dean, and Sam exchanged glances before Sam plopped down on a nearby couch and Dean sat at the foot of Castiel's bed.

"So spill…" Dean gave the kid a look, "What's your life story?"

Blue eyes looked up at his words, and Dean watched as the young boy suddenly looking uneasy and uncomfortable.

"Dad left…"

Words spoken with a touch of sadness wasn't what surprised the Winchesters and Bobby, but rather the use of the word Dad, it was strange as most angels did not adopt the human way of speaking. But none of them said anything as Elijah continued on his story.

"Heaven was in chaos, I couldn't stand it so I came down here. I was hoping to find Dad but I found Gabriel instead, or rather he found me."

* * *

_Elijah looked around at the strange setting of the hospital that looked suspiciously like one of those TV shows that humans would watch. He walked around the empty hallways for a while before he was sure that this was a trick, after all, hospital were definitely a lot more crowded than this._

"_Bravo little brother, bravo."_

_That voice, he knew it by heart. Elijah turned around and recognized Gabriel immediately. No matter what form his older brother takes, Elijah would always know. They were family after all._

"_Hello Gabriel."_

_Gabriel chuckled lightly before speaking, "I gotta say, I'm surprised Squirt, shouldn't you be upstairs in Happy La La Land?"_

_Elijah gave his brother a rather unamused look, "It's not so happy up there, but you know that already didn't you? Dad's gone, and Michael's got this idea in his head that he should take charge and end everything."_

"_You sound a bit bitter there, little bro." Gabriel remarked with a smirk, "Don't tell me you're angry at Michael."_

"_I'm not mad." Elijah answered back in a sad tone, "I just don't think he's doing this the right way."_

"_Oh you mean the humans and using them as meat-suits for the grand finale?" A glare was sent Gabriel's way with that comment, "Oh come on Eli, you knew things were going to come down this way. It's destiny."_

"_Is that why you're messing with the Winchesters?" Elijah threw a questioning gaze, "So that they would follow destiny? I would have thought you knew humanity better than that. They don't take well to people telling them what to do."_

"_No spoiling my fun, Eli." Gabriel said as he walked past the younger angel and ruffled his hair on the way, "Don't worry little brother, it'll all work out."_

_And with that Gabriel disappeared, leaving Elijah in the empty hallway once again. He knew he could get out, but what was the point of wasting the effort when he knew it would end soon. Out of all the angels, he knew humans the best, after all, that's what Dad created him for, to be like humans, to understand humans. He knew the Winchester would figure it out eventually, and he doubt they would say yes to anything. It was plain human stubborness, something that humanity possess in spades. _

_And lo and behold, less than a hour later, the fake reality gave way as Elijah found himself in an abandoned warehouse. He kept out of sight as he saw Gabriel standing in a ring of fire as the two Winchester brothers and Castiel turned to leave, but not before one of them, Dean, turn on the sprinkler system to put out the holy oil fire._

_Once they were gone, Elijah appeared next to Gabriel, who didn't look one bit too happy._

"_Don't say it." Gabriel warned, clearly he was in a bad mood._

"_I wasn't going to." Elijah answered back as he stood next to the archangel in silence_

_Elijah knew why Gabriel ran away, the fighting that had shook Heaven was something that all angels remembered. He didn't blame his brother for wanting to find peace and quiet, and he knew that was why Gabriel wanted the Winchesters to say yes, so that it would finally end. But he also knew humanity, they were the kind that would fight until the bitter end, no matter what kind of odds were stacked up against them._

"_Maybe you should help." Elijah finally spoke up, eliciting a look from Gabriel, "You know there are other ways to stop Lucifer, maybe it's time you give humanity a chance?"_

_Gabriel said nothing as he disappeared and Elijah followed in his wake. For the next few months Elijah knew something was changing in Gabriel, he could tell. He no longer put as much effort into his Trickster's tricks as he used to. And he would spend time out on a cliff just watching everyday human life. Elijah had hoped maybe, just maybe his older brother was coming around. He knew that out of all the archangels, Gabriel had the biggest heart. Lucifer always had too much pride and arrogance, Michael was always too loyal to their Dad, and Raphael was too much of a follower, just doing what others told him to do. But Gabriel, he was the one who followed his heart, he was the one who cared the most, and if any angel would side with humanity, it would be Gabriel._

_Zachariah's death caught their attention, Gabriel had muttered it was clearly the Winchester's doing and became even more moody after that. Although Elijah doubt it was because he felt any sadness about Zachariah. Truth be told, Elijah was never a fan either, he always thought Zachariah was too much like Lucifer. It was clear that things were coming down, Elijah knew it, Gabriel knew it. And Elijah had no doubt that was why Gabriel was in a bad mood. His older brother knew time would come when he would have to pick sides, and if there was anything that Gabriel hated more, Elijah knew it was having to choose._

_When words came to them of the gathering of the Pagan Gods, Gabriel immediately appeared on the scene, not before telling Elijah to stay hidden, after all, no one even knew the littlest angel had said bye bye to Heaven. So Elijah stayed in the shadows, observing the situation going down, the Winchesters arriving, Gabriel's fake death, and once again Gabriel and Dean Winchester having a little chat._

_Gabriel reappeared to Elijah in his small apartment afterwards even more agitated than before, pacing back and forth before stopping and sighing. Elijah knew it then, he knew Gabriel had chosen his side. _

"_Okay Squirt…" Gabriel had taken to put his hands on Elijah's shoulder as their eyes locked gazes, "Now I'm going to do something very very stupid, but I gotta do this. So I need you to be a good boy and do what I'm asking you okay?"_

_Elijah nodded despite already not liking what Gabriel was saying._

"_Lucifer and I are gonna have a little showdown…"_

"_No!" _

_Elijah suddenly wretched out of Gabriel's hold, "You can't! You'll die!"_

"_Elijah…" Gabriel took hold of Elijah again, his voice clear and commanding, the way only an archangel can be, "I have to, it's our only way. I'm sending the Winchesters after the Horsemen, you know the game, you know how it's done. You will help them. You hear me? Elijah, promise me you won't try to stop the fight between me and Lucifer, promise me you will stay safe and help the Winchesters. Promise me that. Elijah, I need you to promise me."_

_Elijah gazed into his brother's determined eyes, he couldn't say no, not the command of an archangel, the command of his big brother whom for as long as he could remembered, he had loved more than any other brother. _

"_I promise." Elijah spoke in a soft voice filled with emotion._

_Ruffling Elijah's hair, Gabriel smiled down at his little brother, "Don't worry kiddo. It'll be okay." _

_Elijah looked up at his older brother, eyes shining bright with unshed tears as he embraced his brother in a hug. Gabriel had seemed almost surprised by the physical contact but returned it nonetheless. It had been eons since the two angels had embraced, and that had been when Elijah was a young angel, just learning how to fly. He remembered Gabriel's embrace as his older brother took him flying through the sky, how he felt safe and loved._

"_I love you." Elijah's small voice could be heard, though a bit muffled as he had buried his face in Gabriel's chest._

_The elder angel smiled as he placed a kiss on Elijah's head, "Me too, pal. I love you too."_

_So they stayed there for a while, Gabriel contend on holding his baby brother in his arms, and Elijah having the chance to feel his brother's embrace one more time before it all ends._

_Gently letting go, Gabriel smiled sadly at Elijah, giving a wave goodbye before saying, "Let the games began…oh and don't forget to find little Castiel."_

_The last thing Elijah saw before Gabriel vanished was his trademark smirk. _

_And then he stood there in silence, he knew what was coming, he could see it clearly in his mind's eye. He closed his eyes and concentrated, he could hear Gabriel's voice, he could feel Lucifer's evil. And before he knew it, a wave of energy sent him flying against the wall in the small apartment that Gabriel had taken residence in. He knew it then, lying against the wall he knew what had happened. Gabriel, his big brother, was dead. He saw Lucifer's face, he felt the pain of the archangel blade, he felt his brother's life leaving, and he sat there silently cursing God for leaving them all behind, Lucifer for killing Gabriel, and Michael for letting happen and not standing up for them._

_Once he felt Lucifer's presence leaving, Elijah appeared inside the hotel, his eyes locked onto Gabriel's motionless form. Anger and hatred, feelings that should be unaccustomed to an angel of innocence, swirled inside him. Holding the archangel blade in his hand, his brother's blade, Elijah used part of his energy to give his brother a proper burial, as he allowed his grace to take in his brother's human form and turn it into light. With that done, Elijah said his goodbyes and left the building full of bad memories._

_He had a duty now. Castiel still needs to be saved, his location was ever changing even Elijah would have difficulty in severing the power of the sigil. Michael still needs to be convinced, his oldest brother needs to know there are other ways to end the fight without risking their Dad's most beloved creations. Not to mention Michael had made promises, promises that his brother was doing a lousy job of keeping. Gabriel needs to be avenged, no one can take away his beloved brother and simply walk away, which led to stopping Lucifer. There was a point when Elijah had loved Lucifer, when Lucifer had cared to love him, but killing Gabriel had destroyed that. And it was something Elijah could not forget nor forgive._

* * *

When Dean had asked the kid to spill his life story, this wasn't exactly what he had in mind. Once Elijah had finished, the room fell in silence. No one said anything. Bobby was in the corner, eyes staring at his bookshelf, trying to look like he was not effected, although Dean knew it wasn't working. Sam's eyes were focused on his hands, as if his hands had suddenly become so much more interesting. And Dean, he settled for looking at the young angel whose unnatural blue eyes were pensive and staring at the ground. Dean really didn't know what to say, sorry didn't seem to be appropriate. Sometimes Dean forgot that what humanity saw as the end of the world was really a family fight like Gabriel had once told them. Maybe he really didn't understand the sacrifices that angels like Elijah, Castiel, and Gabriel were making. After all, Dean could not even raise a hand to harm Sam simply because Sam was his brother, his family, yet he seemed to be asking the angels to do the same. One could argue that the angels didn't care, that they have no feelings. But looking at Cas, at Gabriel, and now at the young boy before him, Dean knew obviously that wasn't true for all of them. Clearly there were those who cared too much.

Before he could say anything though, slight movement on the bed caught his attention, he turned his head, shocked to find Cas's blue eyes slightly opened and gazing at him with what he could only describe as pain and grief before a hoarse and weak voice that tugged at Dean's heart strings filled the room with a simple yet heart-breaking question.

"Gabriel is dead?"

* * *

**So now we know how Elijah got here, but there is more about the young angel that you will find out soon enough! And Cas is now awake! Just how will he react to finding out about Gabriel? How will our Team Free-Will reunion go? And what danger could lurking in the corner? **

**All will be revealed as the story continues so please please review!!!**


	4. You Are Not Alone

**DISCLAIMER: DO NOT OWN SUPERNATURAL! **

**TITLE:** Passing the Torch

**SUMMARY:** When Lucifer kills Gabriel, one angel will finally emerge from the shadows to enter the playfield.

**TIMELINE: **Set at the end of "Hammer of Gods" after Gabriel dies and Lucifer leaves the hotel.

**AUTHOR'S NOTE:** My loyal reviewers, I thank you for your dedication! Now more exciting things are abound in this chapter so less of me rambling and let's get started! Once again if there are flashbacks, they will be in italics and please keep on reviewing!

* * *

**CHAPTER THREE: You Are Not Alone**

Warmth. Love. Safe.

Those were the first thoughts Castiel managed as he found himself fighting back to consciousness, he could feel himself being bathed in this warm white light, being protected.

He opened his eyes and the figure of Dean Winchester came into view, and for one moment he feared it was Michael, his older brother here to pronounce judgement upon him. But then he began to hear the words being spoken around him. Soft gentle words that spoke of a dreaded tragedy, and an ending that Castiel, Angel of the Lord, could not find himself comprehending.

He wanted answers, he needed to know, so he spoke.

"Gabriel is dead?"

The voice barely sounded like anything he had remembered from before, but it was loud enough to cause all the occupants in the room to turn to him. He could see Dean's eyes, not Michael's, watch him with a careful gaze, almost trying to hold something back.

"Cas, don't…"

"Tell me…" Castiel insisted, cutting Dean off.

Dean didn't speak, he simply nodded,

"How?" Castiel thought for one second this voice could not belong to him, because he could not sound this desperate, this lost.

"Lucifer."

His blue eyes gazed around the silent room before landing on the figure of the young boy who had spoken. Castiel may not have recognized the figure before, but now as he became more aware and coherent, he immediately knew that brightly shining light of warmth and love. He would know the spark of Elijah's grace from anywhere. Elijah who always loved with all he had, who always loved all life no matter what they are. Heaven's youngest angel had always been special, been different, been loved.

For the first time in a long time, two angelic brothers locked gazes. Blue eyes that held hidden strength and power were drawn to one another, one seeking answers, the other reluctant to give.

"Show me." Castiel tried to put on his best commanding voice.

Immediately objections rained down from all sides.

"No Cas, you're still healing!"

"Cas, don't!"

"I don't think that's wise."

Castiel did not turn at their objections, instead he focused on Elijah, "I want to know."

He was adamant, he was insistent, he knew he had to. He had to see, he had to know, he had to remember. The two of them still locked in what seemed to be an eternal angelic battle of wills before he saw Elijah drop his gaze in resignation, disappeared from his position, reappeared next to Castiel's bed, and touched a finger to his forehead, and suddenly he was thrown into a maze of memories.

And then he saw him, Gabriel. He saw his older brother finally taking a stand against Lucifer, finally choosing a side to fight for. He saw the trick he tried to pull and its devastating end. And pain. As the burst of white angelic light erupted from Gabriel, there was nothing but pain, a pain that rattled Castiel's very soul. He felt himself reeling from the shock, from the pain, but he needed that, he needed to see, he needed to remember his brother, he needed to know Gabriel cared like he had once when Castiel was just a young angel. He needed to know Gabriel didn't abandon him too.

Just as suddenly he was in, he was back to reality once more, breathing heavily as he could hear Dean's voice trying to calm him down.

"Easy Cas, just take deep breaths." Dean was at his side, hands on his shoulder holding him in place.

A strange sensation was building up inside him, a feeling that he could only identify as grief. It struck him how much it hurt, how much he wanted to curl up in a corner and cry his heart out. It was new to him. He had never felt like this before, not even when Uriel had passed or even Anna, and he knew them better than he ever knew Gabriel. Perhaps it was simply the grief of losing the only family he had thought would be on his side, and now he was alone once more.

At the thought of his lonely existence, he felt a nudge at his mind. Eyes looked up and found himself gazing into the sapphire orbs of Elijah, Castiel and the younger angel shared a look between them, a look of understanding, a look of shared grief, and in that moment, Castiel realized something. He wasn't alone as he thought, there was Elijah. The baby brother of the family had too taken that leap of faith for humanity.

With a gentle smile, Elijah leaned close and placed a kiss on his forehead. It wasn't something that angels did, but Elijah had always been the affectionate one. And in that moment, Castiel needed it. He wasn't one for physical contact or talking about feelings, but the abiding love of his younger brother was different, it simply felt right, and it warmed his soul.

"I'll go check the perimeters." And then Elijah disappeared on the spot, leaving Castiel with the three humans.

The room fell silent once more, Castiel wasn't sure if he should say anything or that he even wants to talk. He still had not forgotten what had happened in the days before his big confrontation against his brothers and sisters inside that warehouse. Part of him still feels betrayed.

* * *

The open display of affection surprised Dean, he didn't think angels were capable of that. One can hardly fault him for that thought seeing as how he hadn't met any angels that were exactly huggable or touchy feely, well unless you count Gabriel, but then again, the archangel probably wanted to hug everyone. Dean just wrote it off as Elijah being a kid, maybe having a kid meat-suit had him taking on kid-like mannerisms or something to that effect.

He looked over to Cas who just laid there on the bed with his eyes very pensive, deep in thought. He knew he had to talk with the angel, but honestly, Dean really didn't know how to breach that conversation. It's not like there's a book for how to apologize to angels, these things just didn't come with handbooks.

As he sat on the bed, eyes still focused on Cas, and trying to decide the best way to talk, Sam's voice filled the silence.

"I think I'm gonna go get more research done on finding the Horsemen."

Traitor, Dean knew what Sammy was trying to do.

"Yeah, I think I'll go help."

Oh great, now Bobby's ran off too.

Dean watched very unhappily as Sam and Bobby shuffled out of the room, leaving Dean with Cas. Fat a lot of help those two were.

As Dean thought about what to say, Cas spoke up first, his voice flat, emotionless, "You did not say yes."

The statement almost sounded apathetic, and it scared Dean, if Cas lost hope. No, he had once promised himself that the Cas of the future he had seen would not come to pass. He was not going to be responsible for shattering Cas's spirit.

"Well, what I can I say, had a change of mind…" Dean tried to sound casual with a joking tone, "Figured I didn't really want feathery wings."

Cas didn't reply, he was simply quiet. Dean would have given anything for a response, he would take even anger or rage, just not this, not this hurtful silence. He couldn't have Cas give up, he owed the angel that much.

"Cas…" Dean began, he needed Cas to understand this, "You know that even if I said yes, I would have made sure you were okay, right?"

Slowly, relief filled Dean as he saw Cas's gaze finally rest on him with a look of slight confusion. Yes that was better than before, at least now there was a reaction.

"I mean, Michael was not gonna get anything unless people I cared about were out of harm's way. I wouldn't have left you out."

He needed Cas to know that, he needed Cas to know that he did care, that he did think of him, that he wasn't going to just leave Cas out in the cold.

"Your dick brothers may have shoved you out of the family, you may have a deadbeat Dad, but we're here Cas, we're gonna stand by you, we're gonna look after you. I know it felt like I didn't give a damn about what you've done for us, but I do Cas, I really do. I just couldn't stand watching everyone suffer when I could have done something about it. I didn't mean to make you feel unappreciated. Believe me I know, I know how much you gave up for us."

Dean watched Cas carefully, and slowly but surely, he felt the icy tension that had blanketed the room fade away. And then it was like a miracle when Cas's eyes and Dean's met for the first time since conversation began. Dean was just glad to see some light back into Cas's eyes.

"I…" Cas finally spoke up, Dean was more than relieved to actually hear something, "I am sorry for the fight."

Cas looked ashamed and Dean immediately thought to rectify that feeling, "Cas, don't." No way, he wasn't going to let Cas beat himself up over pulling a few deserved punches. "Look, I didn't like being beat up, but someone needed to knock some sense into me, and it might as well be you. Although I gotta say, you are tough for a little nerdy guy with wings."

Dean almost laughed at the look Cas gave him, it was a cross between puppy dog and grumpy with a slight touch of confusion added in. At least some things were turning back to normal.

With the tension behind them, Dean found himself starting to become more curious about the mysterious little angel that had appeared to them.

"So…Elijah…" Dean began, "He's not as dickish as the rest of your brothers."

"Elijah loves humans." Cas's voice still sounded weak, but he continued on the tale, "God made him to be like humans, to love and protect mankind. Out of all the angels in existence, no one knows or understands humanity better than Elijah. He was the last angel that God made, the youngest, before God created men. Therefore, he's always felt closest with humanity than the rest of us."

"And he and Gabriel?" Dean was curious about that, from the way the tiny angel had spoken of Gabriel, he could tell there was love.

Dean could almost see sadness in Cas's features again, "All the archangels loved Elijah, even Lucifer, because Elijah was the youngest, he needed to be loved and protected. But he was always closest to Gabriel, the only archangel who actually gave us lower angels the time of day." Taking in a deep breath, Cas paused for a second and carried on, "In fact…Gabriel was the one who taught me how to fly. He taught all the angels how to fly."

For a second, Dean wondered just how wrong was he about Gabriel. He had thought the angel as evil, he was good. He had thought him as coward, but he stood up when the moment it counted. He thought him as simply unfeeling, yet he actually took time and patience to teach young angels. Could Dean's impression of Gabriel really have been that far off?

"Don't feel bad…" Cas seemed to read his mind, "You are not the first one to be wrong about who Gabriel really is, even I have forgotten."

Dean could feel the sadness rolling off Cas in waves, clearly the archangel's death had touched a nerve. He could only wish that he could help Cas feel better, at least the angel can find some comfort.

But before another word could be spoken, a loud bang erupted inside the house, and next thing before either of the room's two occupants could react, Sam and Bobby flew through the air and landed hard on the ground. Through the smoke and mist, five demons arrived.

Dean barely had a chance a move before he too was thrown harshly against the wall and crumpled to the ground. He panicked, Bobby had protections, there was no way demons could just walk in. And he panicked for Cas, the angel still had no healed, Dean had to protect him. But his attempt was effortlessly thwarted as he could only watch helplessly as the only female demon grabbed Cas by the throat and had him pinned agains the wall. He saw Cas trying to struggle, but clearly the angel had no strength to fight back. They were outnumbered. They were screwed.

"Leave him alone you bastard!" Dean shouted.

"Cas!" Sam's voice joined the fray.

Seconds later a blinding light filled the room, and Dean could hear the demons screaming. The light faded to reveal all the demons shaking with agony on their hands and knees.

"No one touches my brother."

Five words spoken calmly yet exuded so much power.

Dean watched in awe as Elijah stepped into the room, blue eyes blazing with fury, and right hand outstretched as what seemed like light particles from his surroundings were being sucked into his palm that was faced outward towards the demons, whom suddenly looked afraid, clearly seeing that this was no ordinary child.

But before they could even think of an attack plan, Elijah's eyes turned to an unnatural shade of blue and released the energy from his palm where five separate beams formed and struck the chest of each of the demons who screamed and then turned to dust.

Dean, Sam, and Bobby exchanged gobsmacked expressions of shock, none of them had thought about what Elijah was really capable of, but thankfully the small angel is on their side.

As the battle ended, Elijah went straight to Cas and helped him on the bed again as Dean and Sam did their job to help Bobby back into his wheelchair.

"What the hell was that?" Dean was really confused, he knew Bobby always was paranoid about demon proofing, surely the man had all the protections put on the house.

"Higher level demons no doubt given a power boost by Lucifer." Elijah informed them as he touched his hand against a nearby wall, "Lucifer must have given them the power to get past all the usual protections, you need something more powerful.

The hand he had placed on the wall now glowed blue and a pulse of blue wave burst throughout the house, seeing the confused expressions of Dean and the others, Cas not included, Elijah explained, "Old Enochian magic that I used to guard the Tree of Life in Heaven, it will protect this house and make sure demons can't touch it or they die."

"Wouldn't Lucifer know that you did it then?" Sam questioned, "I thought Gabriel said you needed to stay out of sight?"

"He did." Dean watched as the kid's gaze travelled between Sam and Cas, "But this house is a target, demons will continue to come after it, I have to take the risks. Besides, there are still people who knows Old Enochian, so it doesn't necessarily mean me."

Exchanging a look with Sam, Dean was startled when Cas spoke up, "Could I have a moment alone with Elijah?"

Unsure of why, Dean nodded, "Okay, sure."

With that Dean left the room with Sam and Bobby on his tail. He took one more look at Cas, clearly something was on the angel's mind.

* * *

Elijah's display of power had reminded Castiel once again why the young angel had been a protector of men. Despite being the youngest, being a lower level angel, Elijah's ability to tap into nature and the strength of humanity to draw his powers was something that other angels had never been able to quite reach, even the archangels.

"You should not be here, Elijah." Castiel spoke grimly, he worried about the safety of the younger angel, Heaven could not loose its brightest angel, "Lucifer has already killed Gabriel, he has shown that nothing will stand in his way. If you go up against him, he will surely destroy you."

"I'm not afraid of Lucifer." A simple statement that Castiel wondered if it was made in bravery or naivety.

"What about Michael?" Castiel knew that with God gone, Michael must be the ones leading the angels on the mission, and he knew that Elijah looked up to Michael. He blinked in surprise as Elijah snorted bitterly at his mention of Michael's name.

"It's not like he cares." Elijah rolled his eyes, "Michael's so stuck in his way, he's forgotten what compassion is even like. Dad's not home so he thinks he can play boss. Besides, he's lousy at keeping promises."

Castiel was surprised by this change in attitude. He had remembered how much Elijah looked up to Michael, sure the small angel was closest to Gabriel, but Elijah still thought of his oldest brother as a big role model.

"He broke promises?" Castiel did not know what Michael promised Elijah, but apparently it was the cause of Elijah's sour attitude.

The younger angel didn't answer for a while as he shuffled his feet on the ground where he stood, finally he sat down on the edge of Castiel's bed, "Michael promised that he'd help me protect humanity. That they were Dad's creation's, that he would love them. But it's all a big lie now. All Michael cares about is ending the Apolcalypse and get his true vessel, people are dying and he doesn't care."

Castiel could see tears starting to form in the young angel's eyes, "I thought he'd come and help save Gabriel, I call out for him you know…" Blue eyes gazed at Castiel with sadness, "I shouted for Michael to come, he didn't. He doesn't care anymore than Lucifer does."

A surge of protectiveness coursed through Castiel upon seeing the sad face of Elijah, no matter how wise Elijah may be, he was still Castiel's little brother, someone that Castiel had a duty to protect. Especially now that Gabriel has passed, he owed it to his older brother to watch out for Elijah since Gabriel could not. They may not have seen eye to eye for the last thousands of years since Gabriel ran away to the last time they had come face to face in that abandoned warehouse, but Castiel now knew his older brother's true nature. Gabriel did care, he did love, the memories of those happy times spent together were not all for nothing, and Castiel felt proud to have him as a brother. He could not bring Gabriel back, but he could carry on in his brother's name, and protecting little Elijah would be a duty that he would take seriously.

Putting his hand on Elijah's small hand, Castiel gave the younger angel the tiniest of smiles in comfort, knowing just how much it had hurt for Elijah to loose Gabriel too. Then a flash of a memory passed in his mind's eye, a memory that wasn't his, but his vessel Jimmy's. Castiel knew what it meant, what Jimmy was trying to communicate.

Edging closer to the window so that there would be space on the bed, Castiel gave Elijah a look to which caused the young angel's smile to brighten.

Elijah laid down on the bed gently, his head nearly snuggled against Castiel's chest. Castiel himself laid on his side, and drapped one of his arms over Elijah as if to protect him from any harm and to comfort, the same way Jimmy had done many times for his daughter Claire. Strangely Castiel did not find position to be awkward, somehow it seemed right that he was here, protecting and watching over his younger brother. Together they could survive through this dark moment, this grief of losing a brother, that was what mattered.

For the first time in a long time, Castiel felt more hope. He was not alone. Gabriel and Elijah had stood up to join him. And then there was Sam, Bobby Singer, and Dean. The same Dean who did not say yes, who may have at one point turned his back but stopped himself in time. The same Dean who still remained stubborn and righteous as the day they had first met. Maybe Castiel didn't have as much hope and belief in Dean as he once had before their fight, but he would still lay his life down for Dean, because he knew Dean would do the same for him. Maybe it was better this way, now he has no illusions, Dean wasn't perfect, he wasn't the unbreakable man who will endure every obstacle, but Castiel will be there to help as much as he can, and he will stand by Dean just as Dean would stand by him.

With that final thought, Castiel closed his eyes and found himself drifting to sleep. After all, his body was still healing.

* * *

When room had become quiet, Dean worried that something had happened, but as he went to check it out, he had to resist the urge to say "Awww" as he spotted the two figures sleeping on the bed.

"Maybe we should take a picture…"

Dean nearly jumped a foot in the air at Sam's sudden appearance with Bobby.

"Geesh! What'd you two do…take teleporting lessons from angels!?"

It really was getting annoying that people kept on sneaking up on him, maybe he really needs to stop being distracted. But back to the issue at hand.

"I'd advise against it, Cas would probably kill you. And God knows what the little one's gonna do."

Sam gave Dean one of his puppy dog looks again, Dean just continued to shake his head, "Not gonna work this time." Looking back to the sleeping figures again, snuggled close and clearly both in peaceful slumber that brought a smile to Dean's face, "At least something good's come out of all this…"

"What's that?" Sam gave him a questioning look this time.

"Finally, Cas's got one brother who isn't a dick."

* * *

**YAY! Cas/Dean reunion, did you like it? Hate it? Thought I did it completely wrong? So we learned more about Elijah and his angelic relationships, what's next for our littlest angel? Could a fight with Lucifer be in the near future? And it's soon gonna be time for our brave Team Free-Will heroes to hit the road and find the Horsemen! Just what more things could come next?**

**Please please review and all shall be revealed!**


	5. Horsemen Hunting

**DISCLAIMER: DO NOT OWN SUPERNATURAL! **

**TITLE:** Passing the Torch

**SUMMARY:** When Lucifer kills Gabriel, one angel will finally emerge from the shadows to enter the playfield.

**TIMELINE: **Set at the end of "Hammer of Gods" after Gabriel dies and Lucifer leaves the hotel.

**AUTHOR'S NOTE:** My loyal reviewers, I thank you for your dedication! So sorry for my unexpected hiatus, my poor laptop died, I couldn't fix it so I have to wait to get a new one. So internet connection for the next few weeks will be a bit unstable. But enough of that, now more exciting things are abound in this chapter so less of me rambling and let's get started! Once again if there are flashbacks, they will be in italics and please keep on reviewing!

* * *

**CHAPTER FOUR: Horsemen Hunting**

One would think Heaven's youngest angel would be safely tucked away in Heaven and away from all the violence that has descended upon the Earth. After all, every living species protects its young and someone as sweet and innocent as Elijah couldn't possibly be thrown to the dogs and left behind.

But as Dean Winchester watched the young angel looking out towards the morning horizon with that sad pensive expression as the boy sat on the roof of Bobby's house, Dean had to wonder just what kind of a family the angels were having up there that they would let innocence be destroyed.

It was strange to have suddenly gained a new angel on their side, and Elijah was certainly intriguing to say the least. He acted for the most part like a normal kid would, and he certainly understood the human expressions that Cas still has no grasp of. In a lot of ways, the kid reminded him of a younger version of Gabriel, sarcastic when needed and actually quite funny. If this wasn't apocalyptic era, Dean would have love to spend more time with the kid, maybe even teach him a few things, but he knows that would most likely never come true, with the way things are looking, they may all not make it.

"Planning for your new dream home?"

A familiar voice appeared behind Dean, a voice belonging to none other than Crowley, the crossroads demon that Dean was really getting irritated with.

"I gotta hand it to you Winchester, you sure know how to attract the cute angels."

Dean turned around with a not so impressed expression. Crowley seems to live to piss Dean off, a past time that the older Winchester brother finds it highly not amusing.

"What do you want!" Dean stated not too happily.

"I would like to know that myself."

Crowley and Dean turned to see Elijah standing right next to them, clearly nothing gets past the kid.

"Woah, aren't we testy this mor…"

"Get to the point Crowley." The small angel cut off Crowley with a simple terse sentence, causing the crossroads demon to frown for a few seconds before settling back to his normal routine.

"Heard from a little birdie that you're hunting the Horsemen, thought you might want some help."

Dean wish he could wipe that smug grin off Crowley's face, "Oh yeah? Well we don't need you."

"Not even to find Death and Pestilence? I can give you the location, I can save you a whole lot of trouble of endless and useless searching."

"Why should we trust you?" Elijah spoke in that calm way that all angels seem to possess.

"Because…" Crowley spoke with a slight tone of bitterness, "I don't like Lucifer anymore than you do, and I'd want him stopped."

For a while, to Dean, it looked like Elijah and Crowley were in a stand-off, both looking at each other intensely, as if sizing each other up before a fight. Although after seeing the young angel's display of power, he liked to think that Crowley would be no match against the kid, no matter how tiny he may be.

"We'll bite…" The kid declared much to Dean's surprise, "But one trick, and I'll smite you where you stand."

* * *

As if it wasn't strange enough that Crowley, King of the Crossroads, a very powerful demon, was siding with simple humans, now he's somehow got himself in leagues with angels. And if that wasn't weird enough, finding himself in a staring contest with one was even weirder.

Crowley barely knows anything about Heaven's tiniest angel, last he heard the kid was up in La La Land guarding a tree. Needless to say, Heaven was always a bit sensitive when it came to information about their youngest member.

No information makes Crowley worry, one could say he is nosey, perhaps too curious for his own good, but it was in his nature, he always wanted to be one step ahead of the game. But with this little one, it's different. Crowley feels like he's standing on uneven grounds.

It took a lot of effort to not look away during that brief staring contest. Crowley had never been one to back down in a fight, nothing ever fazed him. But there was something in that boy's eyes that unsettled him. Those unnaturally bright blue eyes that shined with wisdom, innocence, love, but above all, power. It was menacing enough for it to serve as a warning to Crowley, messing with this kid would most definitely not result in anything good for him.

Crowley watched as the rebel humans and angels alike gathered in the room, the giddy part of him was almost bursting with excitement in their plans to defeat Lucifer, but the more serious side of him knew that even with two angels on their side, chances of success were slim. This was Lucifer after all, Ruler of Hell and Demons. There was a reason why the Apocalypse was greatly feared on both side of the fence, and it certainly wasn't because of natural disasters.

"So, spit it out already…" Came the grumpy voice of one Dean Winchester.

Crowley thought Dean needed to take a chill pill, but of course, his version of loosening up the tightly wound up Winchester seems to only make it even worse.

"What? No foreplay?"

His comment was met with an icy glare from the smallest person in the room, and for his own survival, Crowley immediately dove into an explanation of the plan.

"Well, good ole Lucifer is planning a two-pronged attack, Death in one place, Detroit, and Pestilence in another, Chicago. The question for us is who do we go after first and how."

"If we could…"

"Pestilence."

Heads turned when young Elijah interrupted Bobby Singer's sentence.

"We go after Pestilence."

"Wouldn't it be better to take out Death first? I mean, death is more urgent than disease." Sam spoke up.

"Pestilence will spread, it is much more volatile." The young angel explained calmly, "Death is old and wise, it will be patient. Our problem is Pestilence, and stopping it from infecting more people."

The tiny angel's words made Crowley curious, "You make it sound like you know Death."

"Don't we all?" Elijah's blue eyes locked gazes once again with Crowley, "Death has been here since the beginning of time, it has been waiting for a long time, it can wait a little while longer. Pestilence is younger, much more rash and prone to make sudden moves. We need to cap the danger of Pestilence first before we think of anything else."

Heads nodded in agreement with the young angel's words and it seemed like a plan of action has been decided.

"So we stock up on protections and weapons, go in there guns blazing with two angels and a demon as back-up. Sounds good to me…" Dean summed up their plan, although Crowley detected a hint of sarcasm when the world demon was mentioned.

"Actually, two angels and no demon."

Upon Elijah's words, heads turned to look at him, but it was Sam who asked the question, "What do you mean?"

"While we go after Pestilence, Crowley will keep an eye on Death."

"Actually that's a good idea…" This time it was Dean who spoke up, his eyes turned to Crowley, "This way you get to keep your hands clean, and you get to do something useful."

"Dean, you wound me." Crowley adopted a sad tone in mock heartbreak.

Dean just rolled his eyes. "Then that's settled."

* * *

This wasn't the first fight Heaven's youngest angel has been in, but Castiel worried for his littlest brother's well being. It was obvious that Elijah had suffered a huge blow in the wake of Gabriel's death, but war and fighting was not in Elijah's nature. He was happy, he was the light guiding the way in the darkness, the one people look to for hope and faith. He should not be in on an attack against the horsemen, much less being involved in this apocalypse.

"You worry too much."

Castiel turned upon hearing the childish voice, "And you do not worry enough."

"I'll be fine Castiel. I may not be a soldier like you, but I'm still an Angel of the Lord. I have my responsibilities to this world, to humanity. I will be here to protect them."

"Why did father ever allow you to get involved, he should not have…"

For a while now, Castiel's faith found itself wavering at times, questions and doubts about what their father really had planned or whether their father even cared about what has been happening.

"Are you kidding?" Elijah chuckled, "If it was up to Dad, I'd be stuck in a tree for the rest of my existence."

"Perhaps that would be safer."

"And then what? More people would get hurt." Castiel caught the seriousness in his younger brother's voice, "I can't let that happen. I won't let humanity suffer for a war that we started."

As the two brothers locked gazes, Castiel nodded in understanding. Elijah was right about one thing. This was a fight that the angels started, now they have to end it.

* * *

As the rag-tag members of Team Free Will, minus Bobby, appeared in front of the house where Crowley had informed them that Pestilence would be, all of them could feel the tension in the air. They all knew the danger involved in this attack, but they also knew what they stand to lose if they don't try.

"Alright…" Dean turned to the others, "Remember the game plan, Sam and I go in, distract Pestilence long enough for you two to swoop in and get the ring."

"Got it." Elijah replied.

With that, Dean and Sam began their journey into the house.

They slowly moved along the hallway, and soon enough both caught the odor of death and decay, clearly Pestilence had already begun his work.

Turning around a corner, Sam and Dean immediately spotted two bodies on the ground and made to run up to see if either of them were alive. But as soon as they took one step, their legs turned to jelly, both knew that Pestilence's effects had started on them too.

Dragging their bodies forward, Dean tapped on Sam's shoulders to alert the younger Winchester to a room with a door slightly open, no doubt in either of their minds that Pestilence would be inside.

Heaving themselves up from the ground, Sam and Dean stumbled into the room, and standing a few feet in front of them in all his disgusting glory, was Pestilence with a smirk, as if he knew what was coming.

"Winchesters…" Pestilence spoke in a condescending tone, "I knew I smelled something rotten."

Neither Sam nor Dean had a chance to utter a word before they dropped to the ground in pain and agony. Pestilence stood over them and a hysterical laughter emit from his mouth.

"So…where's your feathery protector now?" Mocked Pestilence as he looked down at what he considered to be pathetic creatures.

"Right here!" A strong voice answered as Pestilence looked up to see Castiel standing a few feet away. The angel swung his right arm forward as if to throw Pestilence against a wall, but nothing happened.

Pestilence shrieked in laughter and snapped his fingers, in response, Castiel dropped to his knees, blood dripping from the corners of his mouth, "Oh my, a little angel with no juice. How sad and..."

But before anyone could react, a force struck Pestilence in the back and sent him flying against the wall.

"Game over Pestilence." Elijah made his appearance in the dimly lit room, eyes shining brightly as ever.

"Well well well…" Pestilence chuckled as he got to his feet. "Heaven's tiniest tot…shouldn't you be hiding up in a tree?"

"You wish…" Elijah had no intention to back down to the filthy horsemen, he wasn't made a protector of men for nothing. "Let them go, or I get angry."

"Ohhh I'm so terrified…" Pestilence laughed again, not fearing the threat posed by one silly little angel. "You should run home to Daddy you little…"

Pestilence had not even finished his sentence before a force of pure white light crashed into him, lifting the horsemen off his feet and suspending him in the air.

All eyes landed on Elijah, whose right hand was held in front of him, palm faced outward as if controlling the horsemen's movement.

"I don't need a Daddy to run home to." Elijah declared with intensity and a quiet seething anger, "I can take care of myself."

Pestilence's face turned from confusion to anger, "You little brat!" He screamed as he struggled to break past the hold Elijah has on him.

Seconds later the ground began to shake beneath them, and then an invisible blast out of nowhere threw Elijah to the ground next to Castiel, Dean, and Sam, causing the young angel to lose his hold on Pestilence.

"You think a tiny little angel like you can take me down?" Pestilence walked menacingly towards Elijah and the others, "You think I wouldn't bring in help? I wouldn't be ready for you pesky little angels? Think again."

Pestilence swung his arm down towards Elijah, who skillfully rolled away and got back on his feet, his blue eyes glowing with light and power.

But as he raced towards Pestilence to attack, Elijah never saw what seemed like an arrow enveloped by darkness flying at him from behind. The moment the arrow made contact and tore through the young angel to exit through the front and dissipate, Elijah froze mid-attack, eyes widen in confusion and then disbelief before dropping to the ground like stone.

"Eli!" Dean shouted in desperation and fear. He feared the worst as he looked into the eyes of the small angel, once vibrant and filled with light now glazed over and dull, his small frame shuddering and trembling. "You son of a bitch! Don't you dare hurt him!"

Despite his own predicament and pain, Dean tried to drag himself towards their youngest team member in an effort to shield him. From beside him, he could hear Sam and Castiel moving as well.

"Sorry Dean…" Pestilence smirked, voice dripped in mock sympathy, "This little one's taken."

With another snap of his fingers, Pestilence summoned three demons to the room, one of them easily hauled Elijah's small and limp body over his shoulders and disappeared, leaving two others behind with Pestilence.

"End of the road, kids." Pestilence's face lit up with glee as he and the other two demons advanced on the three horrified members of Team Free-Will still reeling from little Elijah's kidnapping.

But a second later, Pestilence and the demons had disappeared from their view, instead being replaced by Bobby's living room. All three of them looked around in shock as Bobby wheeled into the room, stunned to see them.

"What happened? Where's the kid?"

Dean, Castiel, and Sam looked at each, all of them bearing equally grim expressions.

"They took him…" Castiel spoke up, sadness and concern clear in his deep voice, "The demons took him."

* * *

_**Uh oh! So what happened to Elijah? Why was he taken? What will Team Free-Will do now? Can they save Elijah? And just what other disasters will strike our wayward heroes? Tune in next time!**_

**_Please review and all will be revealed in time!_**


	6. Tale Of Two Brothers

_**DISCLAIMER: DO NOT OWN SUPERNATURAL!**_

**TITLE:** Passing the Torch

**SUMMARY:** When Lucifer kills Gabriel, one angel will finally emerge from the shadows to enter the playfield.

**TIMELINE:**Set at the end of "Hammer of Gods" after Gabriel dies and Lucifer leaves the hotel.

**A/N:** My dear loyal reviewers, I thank you for your dedication again! So sorry that I kept you guys waiting. I recently moved into my new college dorm and had to get into the rhythm of college life so things have been hectic and I have not found time to finish this chapter. I have to say, this was by far my hardest because my perfectionist self kept on revising the confrontation between Lucifer and Elijah. But enough of my ramblings and let's get started! Please keep on reviewing!

* * *

**CHAPTER FIVE: Tale of Two Brothers**

She watched Lucifer's expression closely and was puzzled by the look in his eyes. This look that was strangely close to love and affection, close to actual human emotions confused the demon who calls herself Meg. Ever since Lucifer's rise from the pit, Meg had stationed herself by his side, wallowing in his praise and hanging on his every word, after all, he was creator of her kind, he was her father in that sense. And he had been kind, protecting her and being ever so gentle.

When word had spread of a new angel on the loose on Earth, Meg noticed Lucifer's change in demeanor. He had immediately called in the demons and horsemen to come up a plan to bring in this new angel. At first Meg thought he was surely excited to smite another angel who went up against him to help the Winchesters. After all, the great Lucifer had already erased the archangel Gabriel from existence, another angel should be no problem. But now watching Lucifer's gaze, Meg isn't sure if that is even his intention.

Turning her gaze away from Lucifer, she leaned against a nearby column and settled her eyes on the small figure lying unconscious in the ring of Holy Fire. When the child vessel was brought in, Lucifer had immediately taken charge, taking the boy into his arms with such care that he had never displayed with anyone, laying young one on the ground gently and brushing away a stray lock of hair as he smiled slightly with a fondness that Meg never knew Lucifer could show. She couldn't understand, what was so special about this tiny thing that would make Lucifer act that way. She had heard the word on the street about this small angel being the youngest of Heaven's angelic army, but so what? Being young hardly meant anything in the world of demons. How come this tiny pathetic angel could incite such a look of longing and love from her creator that Meg had spent the last few months risking her life to hope to receive.

Okay, so she was jealous, but it wasn't fair. She had given everything for the cause, she would not let some small weakling of an angel take away what should be rightfully hers.

* * *

He shouldn't feel this way, this love, this longing, he shouldn't. He's Lucifer after all, creator of demons. He didn't feel, he wanted power and humanity's destruction. So why? Why one look at the small vessel that contained the bright grace of his youngest angelic brother would bring all those memories and feelings back? Lucifer could never explain why, it simply is. Every time Lucifer's eyes find the small child, it tugs at his soul, a soul that should never exist, and he remembers the bright shining light that called out to him, the one that wanted him to come home.

But he never did, he never dared to come near because he feared. He feared one word, one plead from the tiny angel would derail it all. Because he knows, out of everyone he ever knows, it would be Elijah. It would be his youngest brother who could possibly put an end to it all. The only one who can convince him to come home, and he couldn't let this happen, not when he's so close to wiping out humanity.

He had to keep the young one away, it was the only chance he had to win. Others may not know, but Lucifer did, Elijah is so much more than just someone who could turn him away from humanity's destruction. His youngest brother always had a power inside him, an ancient power that if ever brought out, could spell the end for his attack on mankind. That kind of power was much safer kept away from the battle field. He would be safe, his demons would be safe, Elijah would be safe, and once humanity and anyone who opposes him are taken down, he and Elijah will be a family just like it was always meant to be.

A gasp caught his attention, turning him away from his thoughts.

It would seem that his baby brother is finally awaking.

* * *

Elijah awoke to consciousness with a gasp, eyes wide, breathing harshly and feeling a sudden rush of pain coursing through him. He found himself lying on his back on what felt like a hard cold concrete ground. Confusion ran through his mind before he remembered the fight and the sharp pain in his chest as he blacked out and realized just what had happened.

Struggling, the young angel slowly sat up and noticed the ring of Holy Fire. But it wasn't the Holy Fire that made him worry, it was the oppressing darkness he felt, a darkness he knew all too well.

Getting to his feet with a wince and turning around, sharp blue eyes met another pair of equally blue eyes.

"Hello Lucifer." Elijah spoke with a calming tone that belied his anger underneath.

Lucifer on the other hand could only smile, "Elijah! I'm so glad you could join me!"

"Didn't give me much choice did you."

"I am sorry about the Black Arrow," For a brief second, Lucifer actually looked genuinely regretful, "but I had to take you away from the bad influences of the Winchesters. It's for your own good."

Elijah simply chuckled bitterly, "Wow, you sounded so sincere that I almost believed you, if I didn't already know who you really are."

"Elijah, don't be silly." Lucifer looked at the small angel indulgently, "You are my youngest brother, why is it so hard to believe I wouldn't want you in danger?"

"You are no brother of mine." Elijah declared as anger flared up for a second inside him.

Lucifer's expression darkened a little at Elijah's words before he spoke, "This is about Gabriel isn't it."

Elijah didn't answer, he could only feel the anger fighting to burst out.

"You have understand, Elijah." Lucifer's tone suddenly became serious, "I had no choice. Gabriel forced my hand."

A part of Lucifer willed his smallest brother to understand but he knew Elijah wouldn't be easily persuaded. Lucifer could tell, he could see the seething anger hiding behind the façade of calmness. Elijah always had a special connection to Gabriel, one that made Lucifer jealous, even when their family had all been on the same side in the early days of creation.

Taking a step closing to the flames, Lucifer looked into the bright blue eyes of his baby brother, "I didn't want to…"

"But you _did_…" Elijah's voice interrupted Lucifer's words with a harsh and accusing tone, "You killed him. You were the one holding the blade, you were the one who destroyed his grace. I called out to you to stop. You didn't listen…."

"Eli..."

"No!" Elijah shouted with anger, "Don't tell me you didn't hear, don't tell me you had no choice. You promised me you would never hurt him. You swore no matter what happened you'd still protect us. You're a liar! Just like Michael!"

Lucifer took a slight step back as if he had been slapped, he could feel Elijah's grace bursting with power, pushing against him. It hurt him that his beloved brother reacted in such a way, he wish he could fix that. But a part of him suddenly became angry when compared to Michael. He _hated_ being compared to Michael.

"I am _nothing_ like Michael." A dangerous edge entered Lucifer's voice, "Our beloved brother held me on the ground as he ripped my wings apart and sent me to the pit. You were too young, you wouldn't know, you wouldn't…"

"Don't you dare patronize me, Lucifer!" Fury seized the normally sweet and kind angel, bright blue eyes once darkened with anger now shines as unshed tears began to form, "Don't you dare tell me I didn't know or I was too young to understand!"

Elijah felt his heart ache as his mind went back to that horrible day as he watched, held back by Gabriel's arms, as Michael committed that terrible act of cruelty on Lucifer and threw him into the pit. He remembered so vividly the screams, his own and Lucifer's. He had tried so hard, he just wanted his big brother to come home.

"I was the one who begged Dad! I was the one who pleaded to him to bring you home!" Elijah's voice shook and trembled as he shouted with anger and sadness, tears finally streaming down his face, "I raced to the Great Hall to stop Michael! I fought for you! I gave _everything_ for you! I would have jumped into the pit for you! I loved you! And this is how you keep your promise? This is how you help me protect our family and humanity?"

Lucifer looked down, unable to meet the heart-breaking expression on his brother's face, those baby blues that he had remembered once shining with so much wonder and love. It saddened him that he was the one bringing such darkness into the life of the one creature he loved most of all in this world. But he had to explain himself, he had to make Elijah understand.

"I was fighting for us, for the angels." Lucifer spoke strongly with as much sincerity as he could muster, "We had a right to exist, why should we serve these cockroaches! Someone had to stand up against this injustice!"

Elijah was silent for a few seconds as he pulled himself together, bring back his calm façade, and his eyes gazed at his once beloved brother that he had adored so much. Lucifer would never understand why their father had loved humanity, and that hurt Elijah in his soul. How had they come to this? How had their family drifted so far apart?

"So I guess we're at a crossroad then." Elijah sighed sadly.

"They've turned you against me." Lucifer spoke with a grave tone.

"You did that yourself." Elijah replied coldly, any trace of sadness disappeared at the thought of Lucifer taking away Gabriel, "You killed Gabriel, and for that, I will never forgive you and I will never forget."

"You would choose humans over your own brother?" Lucifer asked incredulously. He simply could not understand, why? Why humans? Why did his father choose them? Why did Elijah and Gabriel choose them?

"You always said go after what you want." Elijah stated the one piece of advice that he remembered Lucifer always telling him when he was growing up, "So this is me, going after what I want."

Realizing the futility of convincing his youngest brother, a dark and demonic glint returned to Lucifer's eyes as he declared with sneer, "Fine. Then you'll stay here."

With that, Lucifer turned and began to walk away, but not before turning around again. A look of loss and longing briefly replaced the demonic darkness in Lucifer's eyes as he looked into his baby brother's blue ones and a small touch of hope tinged his soft voice, "Once this war is over, you and I will be a proper family again. You'll see."

"I'm sorry Lucifer," The young angel answered in what seemed like a gentle sorrowful whisper, "but that's never gonna happen."

A part of Elijah almost regretted having to let go of his dream that Lucifer would one day come home, but he knew that would never come true, and he had to pick a side, just like Gabriel did.

Lucifer didn't turn back this time, instead, he simply kept on walking.

* * *

As Lucifer finally went away, Meg, who had for the entire time stayed in the shadows, turned on the small angel in fury, "How dare you speak to him like that, you little imbecile! Lucifer is great and powerful! He is a caring father and creator who have not abandoned the demon kind unlike your so called father!"

Icy blue eyes locked gazes with Meg, and a cold voice replied with contempt, "I can talk to him however way I want to. It's none of your business, grunt."

"I am no grunt, boy!" Meg yelled at the child, somehow the boy simply infuriated her, "Once Lucifer takes over this world, I will be ruling by his side as his right-hand. I will be rewarded, and I will have his love which you have carelessly thrown aside!"

"Well you know what?" Elijah's voice filled with defiance and stubbornness, "You can have his love. It means nothing to me!"

The child angel seems to have developed a knack for making Meg see red, and as she's about to teach the boy some manners, she suddenly found herself hurtling across the underground stone room and smashing straight into the stone wall before falling to the ground in a heap. By the time she recovered and looked up, the tiny angel was standing in front of her, right arm outstretched, palm outward, eyes glowing in a bright white light, and the ring of Holy Fire that once trapped the small vessel was no more.

Meg tried to sound an alarm but the little angel had easily taken away her voice with a simple snap of his fingers.

Leaning down close to Meg who is now lying on the ground, struggling to find her voice, Elijah smirked coldly as he looked into her eyes and declared, "You talk too much."

And with that one simple statement, Elijah turned around and walked toward the darkened tunnels of the underground cave before disappearing in a flash of white light.

* * *

On a distant cliff, a lonely figure dressed in a dark blue collared shirt, black pants, and a flowing black trench coat stood on the cliff's edge, watching the battle of wills between two brothers with a grave and solemn expression. Sadness filled two striking blue eyes as the figure shook its head and let out a small sigh before fading away.

**

* * *

So Lucifer and Elijah have finally had it out with each other, but could more confrontations be on the way? And just how did Elijah escape? Who is this figure watching from afar? And what in the world is going on with the other members of Team Free Will? Want to find out, then please review!**


End file.
